1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to network access management, specifically a method for integrating multiple web servers based on individual client authorization.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Due to innovations in the network technology and significant reduction in network hardware and software set up costs in recent years, many companies have lowered the related expenses to unprecedented levels. Business networks have been established between internal company departments and related corporate groups or their upstream and downstream manufacturers and, furthermore, the utilized database systems collect and arrange information through the networks for statistical and analytical purposes such that the latest data is available at all times. This is especially true of multinational companies in the process of integrating product design, development, manufacturing, and marketing to meet the varying requirement of markets in different regions, thereby enabling the faster design and output of products for those markets as well as more rapid worldwide marketing. In addition to the extensive use of regional network systems and the continuous enhancing of internal company department data communications efficiency, Internet utilization has increased between related on-line corporate groups as well as upstream and downstream manufacturers to rapidly and, furthermore, accurately obtain market information that enables them to precisely understand market demand and thereby swiftly achieve comprehensive product distribution, a considerable decrease warehousing costs, and lower data forwarding times. As such, companies are not only capable of manufacturing products that meet consumer requirements and, furthermore, are competitively priced, but also have the capacity to source the latest data at an accelerated rate.
The network systems presently set up in various corporate groups are generally comprised of a web server and a plurality of clients, with the said server having an immense database system. The said database system consist of a quantity of databases utilized for the storage of various normal business operation records and the said records are categorized by subject under a range of different fields. For example, the product order database of a manufacturer typically includes order numbers, type, component names, unit price, and other fields, the said fields constituting internal database records. The said plurality of clients are respectively linked to the said server and, furthermore, respectively utilize a database program user interface screen that enables access to the database system of the said server through the said clients and the inputting of data into the database records or searching for data stored in the said database records.
In such network systems, the said web server executes an authentication routine based on commands inputted by the clients and then grants a said client a certain user authorization level according to the post-authentication results, enabling the said client to browse, edit, and save web pages in the said server that are permitted by the said authorization level; when the said client thereafter wants to browse web pages in another web server, the said client must exit the accessed said web server and log onto another web server, which involves repeating the said authentication procedure before access is granted to browse, edit, and save web pages in the said other web server. Client users conducting searches of various internal company department, related corporate groups, and upstream/downstream manufacturer web pages in web servers must repeat the authentication routine at each said web server, which results in numerous user inconveniences and difficulties.
In view of the authentication routine required of users at conventional clients when access is desired to web pages in conventional network system web servers and the repetition of the authentication routine to log onto each said web server as well as the resulting user inconveniences and difficulties, the inventor of the invention herein conducted long-term research and testing to improve the conventional shortcomings which culminated in the successful development and design of the method for integrating multiple web servers based on individual client authorization of the invention herein.